Crimson Twilight (game)
Crimson Twilight is an open world action role-playing game (RPG) offering a series of expansions developed by Appalon, and published by Microsoft Studios. Crimson Twilight is rated as followed: * ESRB: M * CERO: Z * ACB: R18+ * PEGI: 18 Gamplay Basics Crimson Twilight gives the choice of traveling on horseback, running, or walking. When a new location is discovered, it is added to the map. Thenceforward, the location can be fast-traveled to. Some features include a customizable armor system, a dynamic dialogue system, and an in-depth crafting system that makes use of every lootable object in the game as a source of raw material and more. An advanced equipment system allows for a wide variety of upgrades and customization for weapons and armor. Equipment will deteriorate overtime with use and will require constant maintenance, forcing the player to always be weary of their surroundings. At each level-up, the player can improve their party's Skills; abilities that can be used in combat or at their leisure. Each skill has multiple tiers with no hard level cap, allowing players to experience a little freedom when it comes to combat and exploring. The player may continue playing even after they have finished all of the main quests, as there are plenty of side quests to pursue, many of which can also be experienced after the main story ends. Combat Crimson Twilight combines role-playing actions with real-time combat. Monsters move freely across the landscape and battles are conducted on the field map without transition. Enemies rarely surprise the player, although flying creatures attack from a higher elevation, and other creatures will spring out of the water to attack. Docile monsters can become hostile if the player provokes them. While the battle system is rather straightforward, utilizing the correct attacks and abilities on certain enemies will mean the difference between victory and a swift end. The player controls one character at the time, called the party leader, but the player can change party leader at any time between the three Main cast only. If the party leader is KO'd or otherwise incapacitated, the game prompts the player to choose another leader. Characters Crimson Twilight has a cast of three main characters that, once formed, never changes. Three guest characters join the party during the story. According to the developers, there is no main character, as the game is "about numerous people, not just one person". Main cast * Leo is a mercenary who is on the run from his past. * Hirim is a warrior who seeks to purify the lands of darkness. * Celia is a trained assassin hired to kill Chester, the great tactician. Guest characters * Riese is the general of the Azarrian army. * Adonis is a pirate who seeks to end the war between neighboring nations with a plan of his own. * Abelia is Riese's friend and partner. * Zera is a high-ranking warrior in the Radalian army. * Strife is the emperor of Azarria. Enemy leveling system Crimson Twilight features a dynamic enemy leveling system. For example, some locations are set independently of the player's level and will not be reasonable for the player to attempt to take on at a lower level, whereas other areas will have enemies and loot set according to player level. Loot Items in Crimson Twilight can be found throughout all areas of the world. Similarly for corpses and NPCs that you can pickpocket, whenever a corpse is looted there is a small chance to find an item. Some items have scripted locations and those will therefore be obtained in the same location or in the same circumstances in every playthrough. This also includes items that are received as fixed rewards for specific quests. Weather and Terrain While terrain is mostly fixed, weather is often random, depending on what possible weather effects are available for the area. Day and Night Cycles In Crimson Twilight, ''the day and night cycles and cloud formations are done by physical calculations. The lighting and shadows change as the day goes on. At night, towns and villages are lit up with street lights and torches. It was made this way to have a smooth change between the cycles and to have a more dynamic lighting system, reflecting the mood of a certain region/place. Expansions 'Crimson Twilight ''(Xbox One)' - released May 13, 2016 in US/Canada * Crimson Twilight: The Mantis Crusade''' - first expansion, released January 6, 2017 * 'Crimson Twilight: Ascension in Oblivion' - second expansion, released April 27, 2018 Novels '''Crimson Twilight: Reaver of Dynasties * June 2016 Crimson Twilight: Revenant Wings * May 2018